Coldfire and Frost
by Seryyth
Summary: The adventures of Jack Frost after he had become a Guardian. It's four years later, and a new threat rises. Pitch is far from being defeated, and he's got help. Set after Rise of the Guardians. (Had to change the title, due to how the story was heading.) Discontinued
1. Valued Tooth

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters. **

She had turned six a few months ago. And now the time that she was waiting for had arrived. She had lost her first tooth. She had Jamie help, which he did so by wrapping a string around it and pulling it. And it came out cleanly.

Well almost.

She picked it up and looked at it, as Jamie went back to his video game. The blonde girl smiled as she knew that Toothinia would love this. It had a tiny bit of blood and some gum on it. Yup, Tooth is going to freak out over this, Sophie thought.

Mrs Bennett saw Sophie run into the kitchen.

"Mama," The girl said, hopping up on a stool to show her the tooth on the counter. "My first tooth!"

"Did Jamie do that?"

"Yeah," Sophie answered. She was going to finish, but she was interrupted.

"Jamie! I told you to let it fall out on it's own!"

"Mom!" Jamie yelled back, from the living room. "Sophie made me do it. She wouldn't quit bugging me!"

"Sophie," Mrs Bennett said, looking back down at her daughter. "You should have waited until it fell out."

"But I just couldn't wait," Sophie said. She looked at the tooth proudly. "I want Tooth to get my first tooth. I made sure that I brushed and flossed, and I didn't eat alot of candy or sweets for this."

She held up the tooth proudly for her Mother to take a look at it.

Mrs Bennett smiled and took out a small zipper bag. She opened it up, "Put your tooth in here, Sophie."

"Then you can put it under your pillow," Sophie heard as she dropped the tooth in the baggie. Mrs Bennett brought the bag to her, sealed it somewhat, and then pressed all the air out. She handed the baggie to Sophie. "And I don't want you to stay up and try to see her."

Sophie grinned and jumped down, then ran off to put the tooth under her pillow.

Mrs Bennett smiled as she went to the sink and washed her hands.

Jamie was twelve and Sophie six, and yet Sophie reminded her of a young boy who she once knew. Oh, he gave her two beautiful children, but wasn't around to see them grow up.

Her attention suddenly was focused on her daughter, who had ran past her, out the door and into the backyard. "Sophie Bennett!" She yelled out. "You get your shoes on! That's not what I expected for those socks!"

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed my little tribute for Mothers everywhere. But I'm just getting started. You wait until the next part. And tell me what you think.


	2. Story returns

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Sophie was alseep when the little Fairy flew in through the window. It fluttered down and abruptly dove under the pillows. It emerged back out with the tooth, a moment later. And felt it suddenly trapped in between a pair of hands. It panicked as it knew that the child was sleeping when it last looked.

Finally the prison opened up, just enough for it to stick a head through. The tiny Fairy saw the girl smile and look at it with her green eyes.

"Hello little one, " Sophie whispered. "I'm sorry that I scared you. But please don't run away. I have something that I want you to give Toothinia for me."

The little Fairy was curious now and squeaked, informing the child that it would not flee.

Sophie grinned and released the Fairy from her grasp. It fluttered in the air, as it watched the girl hop off of her bed and pull out a tiny bag. She offered it to the Fairy, " Give this to her. And tell her that its a letter from me. Okay?"

The fairy squeaked once more and snatched the bag up. It flew off, leaving Sophie. She crawled back into bed, grinning. Tomorrow, she had the strongest feeling, would be the start of Winter.

The fairy rushed back home, with the tooth and the bag. It took it to Tooth and the Queen took the tooth, not really noticing the bag yet.

"Another perfect example!" Tooth said overjoyed. "Oh! And look not a spot on her first tooth. She was diligent!"

The fairy squeaked and offered the bag to Tooth. The Fairy Queen looked surprised, but she took it. She opened it to see a misty fog inside. She reached in with two fingers and pulled out a rolled up paper. As Tooth read it, she started to become excited and she grinned in her joy. She glanced at her Fairies, and after instructing her lead Fairy to run the job, she flew off to the North Pole.

Once she arrived, she quickly fluttered around, looking for North until she found him in his personal workshop. She surprised him, but her excitement was contagious, especially when she showed him the letter.

He grinned as he read it and he looked up at her.

"Story is returned to us," North announced.


	3. The Surprise

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Bunny hopped in and once agian ran to the fireplace to warm his feet. As he was, Bunny glanced over at the gathering of the Guardians.

"I can't believe it either," North said happily, to Tooth.

Bunny glanced over to Sandy, who seemed to be pleased with himself, and the Pooka's brow furrowed. The suddenly Bunny saw two pixies shoot past him, turn a corner and vanish from sight.

"What can't you believe?" The rabbit asked curiously. He hopped up to the group and saw everyone, but Jack.

"Story is back," Tooth told him.

"What?" Bunny stuttered. "What? Where?"

"She in workshop," North said. "On a visit for tonight."

Bunny looked a bit annoyed as he looked at the big man. "How long has Story been back?"

"For about six years now," Tooth said. "She's been relearning about us."

Bunny looked at Sandy, "And how come you never mentioned this to us, mate?"

Sandy just smiled as he put his finger to his lips, informing them that it had been a secret.

Bunny shook his head. The Guardians knew that when Story always returned, the Pixie-turned human, would relearn about the Guardians and the job that was expected to be done. Then Story would contact the pixies that belonged to the Pixie, and then contact the Guardians. They all had gotten used to be last on Story's list of importance. But they had to be glad that they were even considered important by the Pixie.

A few minutes later, they entered the workshop to see a whole gathering of Yetis, elves, and pixies with a central figure in the middle of it all.

A figure in a dark blue hoodie sat in the middle of the entire workshop, humming something and around her was a misty fog that drifted across the floor. It was creating a wonderful sound, that went along with her humming, making something that sounded like music. The Guardians saw that the Elves were delivering drinks and cookies to the Yeti and the pixies were sort of helping the Yetis out by trying the toys or directing traffic and the Elves.

Then Jack arrived in a gust of wind. It blew everything, moving items a bit and causing a little chaos, but the mist around the workshop didn't seem to be effected. The boy landed and noticed the misty powers all over the floor. He was on the top floor, and had look down. And he saw the figure controlling the mist.

He grinned in pure joy.

He had been told by Bells, about a day ago, that Story had come back. And had spent the time looking for Story. He would have followed the pixies, but they made it challenging to find his friend, as they were all gathered at Burgess and causing a general mischief throughout the town. And then the lights that were to summon the Guardians to the North Pole were activated. Jack so wanted to find Story first, but he knew that he had to go. He tried to push the time, but after about ten minutes, he left to meet with the Guardians.

And found Story here, under his nose the whole time.

Jack jumped down and laughed, "Story. I you have got to listen to what happened to me."

Story stopped humming, straightened up and turned around to look at Jack.

"Jack Frost?" Everyone heard the girl say, as she pulled her hoodie down. She grinned mischievously and giggled as he looked shocked. "You have to tell me everything."

* * *

This was a bit difficult for me, as I had to get over a little hiccup with some of the facts. Like the times and the fact that Jack was a Guardian, but yet more than that. So I had to figure how to do a surprise. I hope that you like it and let me know what you think. Leave a comment. I want to know!


	4. Of Revelations and Memoirs

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

After the shock wore off, the Guardians watched as Jack Frost told Story all of what had happened to him.

At first Bunny tried to get to business, but Story had waved the Pooka off and proceeded in ignoring the Guardians, but not before giving the rabbit a pat on the nose and a kiss.

The Guardians mostly waited as Story had Jack tell her about his adventure in becoming a Guardian, how he had found his Center and how he had remembered about who he was in his past.

And Story couldn't be more proud of him.

While Jack was talking with Story, the other Guardians were being told by Sandy of Jack and Story.

"That explains why he didn't remember," Tooth said.

"Bloody hell," Bunny said, still stunned. "If I had known that the boy was one of Story's, I would have been a little bit less likely to have yelled at him."

The Pooka quickly glanced around, in a fearful respect, to see if the girl would come flying out at him.

All of the Guardians knew that each had something that no other was allowed to mess with. North was protective of his globe and the toys that he made. Tooth loved her fairies and messing with them was like a crime. Bunny would allow no one to touch his googies before Easter. And everyone knew that to mess with Sandy's dreams was to invite a very big problem. So it was expected that Story had a major issue whenever someone messed with the pixies.

And Jack apparently.

Abruptly, just when Bunny was letting his guard down, he saw Story standing beside him.

"Bunny," Story said, smiling. "I'm going to repay the favor. Simply put, you allowed me to help you with the eggs, all those years ago. So I am going to look the other way, and just forget that you yelled at Jack."

The Pooka relaxed as she grinned up at him. He saw Jack walk up and Story pat a seat.

"Sit down Jack," The girl said. "I've got something to tell you."

Curiously, the boy did as he was directed and the Guardians watched.

"Jack Frost," Story started. "I think that it is time to know what you are."

For the next part of the night, Jack listened to everything that she told him.

She had started by telling them that she had recorded every single time that she had met with Jack, to help her out.

She had told them of how the Man in the Moon had given her the information that Jack had belonged to her. That Jack was a Pixie, unlike the others, and how Story would have never met with the boy if it wasn't for that. She then told him that she took care of him, at any time that he needed it, and taught him everything that she could.

Jack listened as he realized that Story had never left him. It explained all the gaps in his memory, and it started to make sense.

He had forgotten who he was as a Human, as he would have been a true pixie, but the Man in the Moon had froze him, forever stopping the change. Then the Man in the Moon had pulled the boy out from the pond, leaving Jack on the icy surface, to draw any powers that was available and only giving the boy his name. Jack discovered that he took the magic that Old Man Winter had left behind when the old spirit gave up and died. He found out that he drew the magic within him, it becoming a part of him, and had forever made him a seasonal spirit.

Jack was a bit surprised as he learned that Story had never told him of his past life, as Jack had never asked. And that Story had never left Jack.

Jack almost cried when she told him that she had been watching him from Sandy's sand palace. She had protected him when he needed it, kept him in good clothing and even watched as he morned over each supposed loss of Story and the believers.

She had told him that she saw when he created that one blizzard that killed people, clearly informing him that she had been disappointed with him. And then praised him when he proved himself to be a Guardian and saving everything that she had been working for.

"Jack" Story finished and looking at all of the Guardians. "I discovered something, as Jack told me if the last light on the globe and of Bunny."

"You know why Bunny didn't fade into nothing?" Story asked. The Guardians nervously looked at each other and then back to the girl. "I have never been sure as anything else, but Jamie stopped believing for a moment. And you all know what that means."

"I don't," Jack said.

"No," Story said quickly. She paused to pick up a cookie and eat it, then looked at him. "You are a Winter Pixie, and not just drawing your powers from one source."

"North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny draw from one source," Story said. "The millions of children that believe. And I have helped with that for many centuries."

"But when Jamie stopped believing,"Jack heard as he looked at the Pooka. "He stopped for only a moment, and that is all it takes for any spirit to die."

Jack looked at her, and was about to remind her if what she had once told him. But before he could, she held up a hand.

"Once all of the children of the world stop believing in a spirit. It is extremely difficult to bring them back," Story said. "And this brings me to my point. I was the one that kept Bunny alive. And North, Sandy, and Tooth."

Jack glanced at Sandy and saw the man smile.

"I got my deal," She said. "But that is not why you all are here."

"No," North said, knowing that they were getting to the problem. "I think that Pitch is back."

"What?" Bunny demanded. "We took him out four years ago. "He can't be back."

"I don't know who else would be stupid enough to mess with my pixies," Story told him. "Someone is taking my pixies. And until I find them, none of them are to be alone."

Jack saw her looking at him, and he realized what she meant.

* * *

Okay, this I had already planned out. So enjoy and tell me what you think.


	5. Pixie Fun

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Jack found himself paired up with two pixies. The first was Bells, whom Jack knew a little. Then the other pixie was a mischievous male called Pip. And Pip, as Jack Frost quickly discovered, was alot of trouble.

The pixie, Jack was informed by Bells, was only about two years a pixie. Still learning about being one, Pip had to constantly be rescued from danger. The Yetis almost tripping over him, when he tried zipping between them. Jack saving the pixie from getting sat on, when North started to sit in his chair. Pip almost getting squished between a stack of books. Rescued from the Elves. Gotten lost in a pile of teddy bears and found. And to top it off, Jack now had to deal with Pip, as the creature started pulling single strands of his hair, causing his head to itch at the spots.

To put it simply, Pip was a pain in the neck.

And Jack found out that he wasn't going out with the rest of the Guardians, to find out why the pixies were disappearing. Story would not let him, insisting that he stay where it was safe.

Pip zipped around Jack, trying to get the boy's attention. And the Winter Spirit sighed in annoyance. He looked up at the pixie and realized that Pip wanted to go out. Out to see the snow.

Jack didn't see a problem with that, so he took both pixies with him, and just went out of the workshop. There Pip landed on the snow, and accidentally fell into the white powdery stuff.

Bells started laughing, her little voice ringing like a bell, and Jack smiled. He leaned down and scooped Pip up, noticing that the pixie had a surprised look on his face.

"I could have told you that it was cold," Jack said mischievously. "But you wanted to see the snow."

Pip's wings twitched and Jack saw him gesture with a finger. Bells shot past Jack's head, rushing up to the other pixie and the boy watched as Pip got a slap in the face, for insulting the Winter Spirit. He heard her get onto Pip for the rudeness that he had shown and insisted that he apologize to Jack.

And Pip did, his apology sounding like dripping water.

Jack Frost laughed.

"It's okay, Pip," Jack said, grinning. "I accept your apology. But I do want you to learn how to make a snowball."

Pip seemed to like the idea, and he zipped around Jack as the boy showed both pixies how to make a snowball. And soon, both pixies were throwing snowballs at each other. Jack watched them, and noticed that their snowballs looked more like tiny hail. He laughed a little, and suddenly found himself under fire, as both pixies turned their attention to him.

"Oh yeah," Jack said mischievously. He grinned and used his powers to create a little ice fortess. "I'm the ruler of Iced Tea."

Bells laughed at the name, and Pip zipped around the new ice castle. They knew that Jack had made it for them and soon Bells was checking it out.

Jack looked on as they played a game within the ice palace and smiled.

Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He fell into the snow and barely heard Bells' voice ringing out in alarm and Pip's cry, as he surrendered to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Sorry. I wanted this to be longer, but it just came out like this. Probably a bit of writers block. So I hope that you like it. Let me know what you think._


	6. Fearful Discovery

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Meanwhile, with the Guardians, a pair of twin pixies were working with them. They were to fill in for Jack a bit, as they were the oldest of all of the pixies. And Bunny would have been clear to refuse their help, but after meeting with the twins he saw that the two could actually be a stand in for Jack. Almost.

The Twins were at least two feet tall, and fully functional together. The Guardians quickly learned that the pixies could actually talk, communicating in full sentences, but they usually started and finished each others sentences. It was a bit unnerving, but the Twins were capable of the task of being a fill in for Jack. But for Bunny, it wasn't the same as having the boy here.

The Guardians had found traces that told of Fearlings, but found none. They had finally went back to the North Pole, and to their horror find out that Jack and Pip were missing.

"Story will be devastated," Tooth said.

"Are you sure that you followed him?" North questioned Phil.

The Yeti blarbled something, as Bunny was muttering and Sandy was listening to Bells.

As it was quickly discovered, as Bells told through Sandy, that an imp had hit Jack and knocked him out. Pip had went to attack the imp, and was also stuffed into the bag with Jack. Phil, had looked away for that minute, and the imp had moved quickly to vanish with the boy and the pixie. It had been done so fast, that North knew that it was planned.

But they had no idea of where to start. And they were hesitant to tell Story.

She was currently in school, as she still had to keep acting like a Human. So they knew that now was not a good time to inform her.

"Story's going to flip out, mate," Bunny said. "An' I don't want to be here when she does."

"An imp is not Pitch," North stated, glancing at Bunny. "Who is in charge of imp?"

Sandy got the attention of the Guardians. And a skinny stick-figure of a man appeared over the man's head in sand, along with a tree dropping leaves.

"Rumplestiskin?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Why would the Imp lord take Jack?" Bunny demanded. "All that guy does, is whine about anything. Besides he's not any threat, save to candy."

"We have to tell Story," North said. "She would know where to find him."

* * *

Jack found himself in a dark room. He sat up, to see a dark and warped creature staring at him. As if it were hungry for something.

"Ah, Jack," The boy heard. "I certainly didn't expect you to be what I got."

Jack recognized the voice to be none other than Pitch. He looked around for his staff, and quickly realized that it was gone. He noticed the little pixie, Pip, and went over to the creature. He saw that Pip was dark now, and after nudging the pixie, was shocked by the little yellow eyes.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled out. "What did you do?"

"Oh," The response came back. "A little thing that was lost to me. I wanted back, so I needed a reason to get it back. "

Jack heard the Nightmare King laugh, as he angrily looked around. He wanted his staff as he noticed that the shadows seemed to be getting darker.

"So I had help in getting two very prized pixies," Pitch said smugly. "And to my delight, I learned that you were more than what I thought you were. Jack Frost, not just the Winter Spirit, or a Guardian, but more. No, you were also a pixie!"

"And what do you want with two pixies?"

"Oh, Jack," Pitch said emerging from a shadow. "I don't just want pixies. I want the Pixie King, Story."

Jack saw the man grin, razor sharp teeth showing as Pitch rose his hand into the air. The boy scooped up Pip, and quickly scanned for a way out, just as the dark man snapped his fingers together.

Jack Frost glanced back over his shoulder to see the fearlings leap at him.

* * *

_Well, here's the next part. Sorry if I had to cut it off in a cliffhanger. But I wanted suspense. So I hope that it's great for you. And leave a comment._


	7. Small Power

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

Pip woke up, and made himself look over at Jack. He was feeling a tingly numbness all over his body and it was hard for the little pixie to get to his friend. Pip stood up on his feet, almost falling over, and slowly went up to the boy's face.

When he got there, he saw that the Guardian pixie had some of his skin dyed black with something. Pip glanced down at his own hands and realized that he had the same thing happen to him. He grinned as he remembered what Story had told him, only two days ago.

"Pip," Story had told him. "You are so much stronger than you think. I am impressed by the strength of your spirit. Pip, you will be a little warrior with enormous power. I think that you will be a great pixie. That you are!"

A warrior, Pip thought proudly. I will be a warrior with Jack, he thought. But first Pip had to figure out how to do that.

He looked up at the boy and pulled out a dagger.

Jack Frost felt a tiny sharp pinprick on his nose and he opened his eyes. He looked to see the little pixie and fully woke up. Pip was standing on his face, with a grin. The boy saw that the Pixie had dark hair and black skin, but the little creature was looking at him with blue eyes.

Jack felt a numbness slowly creeping up his left side. He looked at the Pixie.

"What is going on?" Jack asked, his speech slurring a bit.

"Well," Pip said, as he looked at his wings. The Pixie was checking out his four wings to get the feeling in them flowing again. "We were attacked by some dark things, and I can talk now, but I think that the giant Boogerman was trying to get you to be some fearling prince, or whatever."

Jack sat up, and Pip zipped up into the air.

Still feeling the numbness, Jack got up and started to look for a way out.

"Why aren't you changed?" Jack asked curiously.

"Story told me that I have a very big power," Pip said mischievously. He perched on the boy's shoulder as Jack tried the door.

"Hey, Pip," Jack said. "Can you find my staff for me?"

Pip nodded once and flew up to the top of the door. The Pixie found a small hole and slipped through. Once on the other side, Pip fell a bit before he zipped out in search for the staff.

Jack sat back down, as he was still trapped in the room, and turned his attention to the creeping numbness. It was slowly moving up and with that, the boy felt like his strength was being drained from him. He sighed as he waited for Pip to return. It then dawned on the boy, that the Pixie wouldn't be able to get his staff. It was too big for the tiny creature. Jack stood back up as he remembered that the staff was only just a tool to channel his power through. He grinned as he remembered that he didn't really need it, but it was still important as it did temper the control of his powers.

The Winter Spirit closed his eyes and focused all of his powers together.

Pip had found the staff, but he knew that he couldn't drag it to Jack, so he quickly found a key.

He rushed back to the door to unlock it, when it blasted out. He grinned as he counted his lucky stars that he wasn't infront of the door.

Jack Frost stepped out into the hallway, and noticed that the Pixie was carrying a key.

"Hey," Pip said mischievously. "I found a key."

"We don't need it now," Jack said smiling.

"I still want to unlock the door," Pip said, as he found the door knob still in one piece.

Jack watched in amusement as the Pixie fluttered down and stuck the key into the lock. He had to force himself to not laugh when Pip looked up at him with a frown.

"Nope," The Pixie said. "Wrong key."

"Well," Jack said, glancing around. "I'm out of there."

"Which is what we wanted," Pip agreed, grinning from the boy's shoulder.

Jack ran through the hallway, following the directions that the Pixie gave him. And very quickly, Jack found his staff.

"Oh, no," Jack heard Pitch say mockingly. The boy saw the Nightmare King emerge near his staff, and saw the man grab it up. "No, Jack. Not yet."

Jack felt the numbness start to speed up. The boy realized that it was fear driving the darkness to spread. Jack tried to force the fear down, but Pitch wasn't helping by his creepy chuckling. And now it felt like his heart was starting to ice over.

"Don't fight it, Jack," Pitch said. "Very soon, it will be all over. And then the Guardians will be next."

Jack saw a burr shoot past his head, and barely heard the Pixie yelling a war cry. Suddenly the boy, realized that the man was bleeding from a single cut on his face. Pip narrowly missed getting swatted and he zipped around to the other side and cut Pitch again.

"Jack," The Winter Spirit heard, as the numbness started to freeze his heart. It was Pip, pulling at his hoodie. "We need to get out of here!"

"No," Jack found himself saying. "Not yet."

Pip had stopped in the air, for just a second and looked at his friend. Then the Pixie felt something very big rise up within him.

Pitch saw the tiny creature start to glow a dark purple color. The Pixie screamed from the bottom of his heart and suddenly Pitch found himself stepping back as the creature bit Jack. The Nightmare King watched as the dark color that was on the boy's skin start to shrink and seemed to be going into the tiny pixie.

Then in a powerful flash, Pitch was thrown back. When he recovered, he saw a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes, hand Jack the staff. And Jack, he saw, was back to normal.

Pitch was shocked and both boys quickly left him there, wondering what just happened.

* * *

_Well here's the next part. I hope that you like it, cause it was sort of something that I wanted to do, but wanted to de different than everyone else. So let me know how you liked it, leave me a review. :-)_


	8. Frost Pixie

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

**_August 6, 1945_**

Jack landed on a bench and he looked around for Story. He found his friend under a tree, in the middle of the woods. And Story did not look good.

Jack saw that Story's black hair was hanging somewhat in his face, and his normally bright green eyes, were dull today. On top of that, Story looked a pale shade of green and he was hunched over to the side of the tree.

Jack looked away, as he heard a sound, that was clear in its message. Story was sick.

He himself felt a bit queasy, but to see his friend like he was, made the Winter Spirit uneasy.

"Story?" Jack asked, hesitantly.

He saw his friend wave him away, as another retching sound was heard. Jack ignored the motion and stepped forward to see what was wrong.

Story didn't seem to happy, as suddenly Jack found his staff jerked from his hands and Story using it to hold himself up.

Jack Frost stepped back as he thought that he saw a brief glimpse of red in the green eyes.

"Give me back my staff," Jack said, holding his hand out. "I need it."

Story wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stared at the boy.

"You don't need it like you think, Jack," Story told him, sounding hoarse. He tried to make a smile for the boy, but it came out more of a grimace. "The power is all in you. The staff is just a tool to help you control it."

"Besides," Story said. "I kind of need it at the time."

Jack gave his friend a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Alot of pixies were born in the last hour," Story told him.

Jack was going to ask another question, when he saw Story quickly hold up a finger and his friend's head disappear from sight, and another retching sound was heard.

After a bit, Story reappeared and Jack saw that his friend, still had a tight hold on his staff.

"The amount of the pixies," Story said, as he looked at Jack. "The sudden amount of births, and how, has caused me to become sick. But it should pass."

"But, since I have the staff," Story said mischievously. "I want you to learn something."

Jack sighed as he looked at his staff.

"Okay," Jack said. "What?"

"You are not going to get it back until you know what my lesson is," Story taunted.

"Oh come on!" Jack pleaded. "I want my staff back."

"Now, you're whining," Story said, pushing back his nausea. "You sound familiar. Oh, wait! You sound like Rumple."

"I do not!" Jack retorted. "I need it to use my powers."

"No, you don't," Story said smiling. "It's just a tool. A way for you to control them. I bet that you can do anything that you want without it, but fly."

Jack Frost frowned. He wasn't sure if he could do all of that.

After what seemed like a long time, Jack saw Story point at the sky. It was snowing heavily and Jack looked back at his friend.

"You made it snow here Jack," Story told him. "Your powers are tied to your emotions."

Jack realized at that moment, that his staff was just a way for him to control the extent of his powers. He grinned as he looked up at the snow he had been causing and saw that it stopped.

Then suddenly he felt a hard knock on his head and he fell into the snow.

When he woke up, Jack found himself laid out, his staff over his chest, and Story waiting off to the side, watching him.

Jack sat up, confused as to why his friend would do that, and rubbing the back of his head.

Story didn't look to welcoming, as Jack saw that the boy seemed to be seeing something that he couldn't.

"Jack don't you dare let anyone touch your staff," Story said. "Now get out of here!"

Jack Frost clearly confused, did as Story ordered and shot away.

Story watched as the boy left and vanished from sight.

"I really hope that you don't," He said to himself, as he used his powers to recreate what he saw while Jack was unconscious. "Cause Jack Frost, that staff is your core."

And Story looked down at a misty picture of a white pixie with six wings, elfish ears and bright blue eyes.

* * *

_I had to literally think about this chapter. And its the first time that Story 'attacked' Jack. And may be the last time. In this one, I wanted to portray Story as the Pixie King, and not Jack's friend. Not in this incident. So I hope that you all like this one. And leave me a comment._


	9. Wild Magic

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Jack Frost and Pip were speeding over the landscape. The two were laughing as Pip skimmed over the water, sending spray up into the air. Jack saw that it looked like the other pixie was skiing over the waters. Jack lost himself in the moment and forgot about everything, his emotions, his responsibilities and the guilt that he had still carried when the Guardians had turned their backs on him.

Jack Frost laughed as he forgot about everything. He felt a powerful feeling rise up inside of him. He barely noticed the staff glowing in the middle as he played with Pip.

He dodged a tree as they sped through a snowy forest. And Jack left behind a trail of frost and snow. He grinned as he looked at Pip and saw him leave behind a trail of white dust, that caused the snow that Jack created, to glow and turn colors.

It was like Pip was creating ice rainbows.

Jack couldn't help but enjoy the game. He even added to the game by creating icy frost patterns that Pip turned into iridescent colors.

And still unnoticed, the staff started to completely ice over.

Jack Frost then saw Pip start to turn a purplish color, as he flew faster. Jack wanted to keep up with his friend, so he shot forward. As he did, his staff and himself started to glow a white color.

The whole time, both were laughing as if there was no problems at all in the world.

Story found out about what happened to Jack and Pip, and she had went with the Guardians in search for her two precious Pixies. The Guardians didn't have to know that Jack and Pip were two of the most powerful pixies that she had. The Man in the Moon knew, and she promised to him, that whomever found out about who Jack Frost and Pip were, there were going to be some serious problems for whoever it was.

She had the sneaking suspicion that Pitch was behind the entire scheme.

Story suddenly saw two lights quickly shooting under the sleigh.

"Look!" Story shouted, and pointed to the lights.

The Guardians all looked and saw that the two lights were quickly vanishing from sight.

As North moved the sleigh to go after the lights, Story knew what they were.

One light was a purplish color and she saw that it was shaped like a Pixie. But instead of two pairs of wings, there were three and something looked like a tail. The other light was a pure white color, also with three pairs of wings. She noticed, just barely, figures inside of the lights.

Story let out a gasp as she suddenly realized what was happening, and just as she did- the two lights seemed to join together.

Story looked up at the Moon, and she let out an aggravated sigh. The two were rapidly vanishing away and the sleigh wouldn't ever be fast enough to catch up with them.

The her answer came, as the Man in the Moon shone directly down on her and she heard him.

_Story, go_.

She felt suddenly stronger, and heard a thump behind her.

And saw a body of a girl.

_Go Story. Get them as you want._

Story had glanced down onto its hands and saw that it was back in its true form- with the black chains that had once been its chains to Pitch. Then it suddenly stepped off of the sleigh, barely noticing the Guardians gasping and flew to the front of the sleigh.

"Keep it safe," Story told North, knowing full well that the man didn't understand. The Pixie King then shot off, after the lights. Sandy nodded, and protected the body known as Sophie, hiding her with his sand.

The Pixie sped after the combined lights and quickly caught up with them. It saw to its joy and love, the two faces of its pixies, both were laughing. Very rarely did two pixies find a total match, that completely understood the other without even speaking a word. It was a wonderful sight, for the Pixie. And it watched them speed through the sky in a joyous abandon. Both holding onto the staff and shooting through the clouds. And the Pixie King almost let the two go.

But it had to bring Jack Frost back to the Guardians.

It laughed, bringing itself to the attention of the two, and they instantly recognized it. The Pixie King spread its arms around the two and embraced them in a hug, causing them to surrender to a peaceful unconsciousness.

A few minutes later the Guardians felt a the sleigh shake, as if something heavy landed in the sleigh, and they realized that Jack was back in the transport now. And so was another that almost looked like him.

Story sat up and grinned, "That was awesome!"

An hour later and back at the North Pole, Jack and Pip, as it was discovered, were asleep in a single bed. The Guardians were nervously following Story's orders to keep them together and had instructed to put them in the same bed. And they waited.

Tooth volunteered for the first watch, and she quickly noticed that the two boys were still out. She looked at them, seeing that they were facing away from each other, but their feet seemed to be touching- as if it were a sort of mirrored reflection.

Jack looked a little different, she noticed, his ears seemed to be a bit more pointed then before. The other boy appeared to look like Jack, but his hair was black, his ears were definitely pointed and his eyes seemed to be more pixie-ish. And he didn't have a staff, like Jack did.

She wondered if Jack would be okay, as Story wanted to keep an eye on the both of them.

Her heart leaped as she saw Jack stir and open an eye.

"Jack?" She questioned.

"Tooth?"Jack said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"I'm wondering that myself," Tooth told him. "What do you remember?"

"I remember being in a dark place," Jack said. "Pip trying to unlock a broken door, and then flying."

As he told her about his adventure, if it could be considered one, she saw the other Guardians walk in.

"Jack," North said. "Was it Pitch?"

Jack looked up at him in confusion and frowned, as the other boy woke up.

"Who's Pitch?"

* * *

_Oh boy, what now?! I hope that you like this one. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah, if you want more of the two Pixies- Jack and Pip- you can check out a upcoming ff that I am currently working on. Just let me know if you like the whole Pixie pairing._

_Leave a comment, or review please._


	10. Bold Glory

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**_

Jamie sighed as he looked over at his sister. He rolled his eyes and went back to playing on his cell and listening to his friends.

Sophie however was dancing to a song on her radio, which was playing a song that she loved. Unseen to her brother, three other creatures were also joining her in having fun to the song. She was moving with the beat, and she looked like she knew what she was doing.

It looked as if nothing was wrong, as the pixies were having so much fun with her, but as she was humming and dancing, she had to get the worry out of her mind. So she ran.

Monty, watched her, and saw Sophie run up to a wall, run up it and do a backflip.

"Whoa!" Monty exclaimed, pointing to her. "Jamie, did you see what your sister did?!"

"Yeah," Jamie said grinning. "She does that all of the time now."

"That's Parkour dude!" Caleb hollered as he had also saw that. "Your sister is cool dude!"

"How long has she been doing that?" Pippa asked curiously.

"She's been doing that for about two years now," He told them, seeing his sister suddenly take a running leap to the other side of the top of the jungle gym.

He heard the twins whoop and cheer.

Unseen to Jamie and his friends, a charcoal colored pixie dashed between them and sped towards her.

The other pixies suddenly shot away, as the dark creature landed on one of the bars, of the gym she was playing on. The pixie watched as the kids came over to his area and started talking to Story.

"Hey Sophie," Cupcake said. "Could you teach me that?"

"Did you know that you were like doing Parkour?" Claude exclaimed excitedly. "I mean just, that was too cool!"

"Pah! I knew that before it was ever called that," She said, from her perch on the top of the swings. "Hell I invented it and then taught it to all my pixies. Including Jack Frost."

She stood up and spread her fingers out, as she stretched out her arms. She let the wind blow through her hair as she closed her eyes and blocked out everything but the sound of the wind.

It had been a very long time, since she had been up high enough for the wind to be able to whip through her blone hair.

She knew that Jamie would be trying to talk his friends into believing that she had been talking about imaginary stuff. Oh yeah, he still believed in the Big Four and Jack Frost. But could not still see her pixies, like the one that tugged at his hair.

"Nyfe," She said whispering. "Leave him alone. Or he might just decide to swat you."

The dark pixie nodded, smiling and then flew up to her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, before he settled down on her hoodie.

She glanced at him, taking notice of his eight wings.

He was once born a Pixie of Humor, but within the hour of his birth, a fearling had tried to corrupt him. It was Pitch's way of getting revenge on the Pixie King, trying to force the hand of Story to kill the corrupted pixies. However, when Story had arrived, the newborn pixie had actually killed the evil of the fearling and took its power into himself.

Story would have killed it, but The Man in the Moon, stopped Story and informed that the pixie would be the deciding factor in the balance in a change of darkness.

Story almost immediately ignored Tsar Lunar, but when the newborn pixie looked up at her and smiled, Story found that death wasn't for the creature. With love still remaining in his heart, the pixie showed that he trusted Story, as it was picked up and given a name.

And to this day, Nyfe still stayed by Story.

Both, pixie and girl, let the wind blow over them until they heard a voice.

"Sophie Bennett! Get down from there!"

She knew that it was her Mother. She opened her eyes and looked down at her brother.

"Hey, Jamie," She taunted. She saw him look up at her. "Catch!"

Jamie saw her jump at him, and he felt her land on him and his friends. Still Claude and Caleb where laughing and whooping.

And she caught Nyfe zipping by her face, with two thumbs up.

Yes, life was wonderfully perfect.

* * *

_Okay, this one goes out to dance76326. Yeah you wanted more Sophie Bennett, you get her, in a glory that only comes from one who actually got to ride on a big fluffy Bunny. _

_So I hope you enjoyed it. And leave a review._

_:-)_


	11. The Battleground Shifts

**I don't know Rise of the Guardians or any of the Characters.**

**I make no profits from this, save for the reviews you leave ****and the smiles I get from your comments.**

"Who's Pitch?"

Jack Frost asked, as Pip woke up. Jack could feel the other Pixie, although he couldn't see the other, he knew that Pip had turned around to look at the Guardians. And both saw the frowns, on the four faces.

An hour later, the Guardians found out very little, mostly just that Jack couldn't remember the events from the Tooth Palace, he recounted seeing Bunny and getting tossed through a portal. And meeting them, but it got really fuzzy from then on. The Guardians were worried, when Jack told them that after the sleigh ride, his memory went blank, with him waking up to now.

During this, Bunny watched the other boy. The Pooka noticed that the other creature looked almost exactly like Jack, but had some differences. Bunny stared at the look-alike. He had black hair, which looked slightly frosted and his eyes looked more mischievous then Jack's. And his ears were pointed very much like a pixie's ears.

Bunny looked at Jack, and his eyes narrowed as he saw a major change in the young Guardian.

Jack, the Pooka noticed, had a bit of the same look of mischief in his eyes. The boy's ears were slightly pointed, and the rabbit became alarmed when Jack smiled after the other boy pointed at Bunny and grinned, mischievously motioning at his ears. The Pooka was watching the two, and he saw that the Winter Spirit didn't even see what the other boy did, yet it seemed like Jack watched it.

"You don't know who Pitch is?" North asked in confusion.

"No," Jack answered, as Bunny saw a dark blue flash across the window. "Why?

North opened his mouth to give an answer, but Bunny rushed over to the window.

"Bunny!" Tooth said in worry. "What do you see?"

"I thought I saw that bloody Fox Spirit, Kiren," The Pooka told her as he opened the window to look out further.

The Guardians were more on alert at the announcement. They knew that Kiren was a Trickster, and never one to be trusted. The Fox Spirit's words were always double edged and laced with an intent that the four still yet had to figure out if it was malicious or benevolent. They all did decide that Kiren was a chaotic spirit and one to be given a wide berth.

Bunny especially had a dislike for the Kitsune, after more than a few encounters with the Spirit. The first time, Bunny had found himself being chased down by the Fox as Sandy grinned and watched on. It was a nasty prank that the Sandman had instigated, by leading the creature to his Warren. Bunny had to close up two of his holes, after the Spirit had used them. Afterwards the Pooka had more meetings with the Fox, each never to the Guardian's benefit, and resulting in the rabbit further dislike for the creature.

Suddenly, a face popped into Bunny's face, and the Pooka jumped away from the window. He barely heard laughing, as the blood rushed through his ears, and he realized that he was looking at Torch.

"What's wrong, Bunny?" Torch asked, with a hint of a smile playing at the edge of his mouth. "Frightened of a little fox?"

"Oh, rack off!" Bunny exclaimed towards the Summer Spirit, but turning to look at Jack and Pip, who were laughing.

"Why so far from home?" North asked the teen.

Torch hopped in through the window, quickly closing it behind him, and ran over to the fire. He glanced over to the Guardians and frowned.

"My season has shifted," Torch told them, as he warmed his hands. "And I believe I know why."

Bunny's ears moved to the alert. He knew that his season had also shifted, but he ignored it as he decided that it was because of Jack's power. It would have only effected the seasons around Winter, while the Summer would have remained untouched. To have Torch abruptly announce that his season was off, brought the Guardian into a full alert.

"It's Rumple, isn't it?" Bunny questioned.

Torch glanced at the fire, and nodded at Bunny.

"Yes," Torch confirmed. He turned around, now warm again, and walked over to the Pooka. "He's sided with Pitch."

"What?!" Bunny shouted, in a shocked anger. "Doesn't he knows who Pitch is?"

"He does, Aster. Yet, that's not all of it," Torch said, solemnly. "I was just given the task of eliminating the Imp and choosing his replacement, by the Lady."

Bunny's ears dropped down onto his head, in horror, as he knew what that meant.

The War against Pitch had just become the Seasonals fight, as Rumple had been responsible for what happened to Jack.

The fight had just become personal.

* * *

_**Oh boy, what has the Imp done? **_

_**More to come soon. Let me know what you think, leave a comment. Oh, I bet that you can't wait for the next chapter, lol.**_


	12. Attack on the Guardians

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Nyfe laughed slicing a orange-yellow leaf from its tree. He glanced over at Story curiously and noticed that she was watching him play. The Dark Pixie knew that something was bothering her. He couldn't figure how he knew, it was just something that he felt in his core. He wanted to help her cheer up.

Story saw Nyfe dancing in the air and she sighed, her smile fading into a frown. He gave up and settled down on her shoulder.

She was sitting at her window and watching the nighttime scenery.

Story could see that Fall seemed to be holding on to the lands, and as a result, she could feel Manny's concern. In the last week, she had remembered what she was before she was ever human. Once a Moonbeam that visited the man, Story remembered, then a Pixie. The memories of playing with Manny, were vague and fuzzy, but the feelings remained.

And Story missed that.

She looked up at the Moon, noticing that it was only half lit.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Story said sadly, her voice betraying her exhaustion. "I have repeatedly helped your Guardians to keep their powers and believers."

There was no answer from the Man in the Moon and she smiled tiredly.

"I'm a Pixie," She said. "I'm supposed to play and show everyone the joy of Belief. Not fighting with a power that I have no chance of fighting."

The Moon quietly watched on.

"Nyfe," Story said, smiling mischievously as she forced herself to cheer up. "Manny won't answer."

"Then I go and kick Moonbeam," Nyfe told her, patting her hoodie.

"Nyfe," Story said, laying her head down on her arms. "Moonbeams are nice. Please don't do that."

The little Pixie looked at her and his heart swelled with a feeling that was very unfamiliar to him. She had closed her eyes to sleep and he smiled. He snuggled into the head of her hoodie and soon closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to listen to her breathing.

They didn't know that a dark shadow had been watching them, and waiting.

Nyfe felt something shift in the air and he came shooting out of the hood. He quickly looked and saw him!

Pitch Black!

He was standing at the foot of her bed and the Pixie saw the smug smile on the man's face. Alarmingly, a seething mass of inky darkness was quickly growing, and the Pixie's eyes narrowed in anger. There was no fear from the Pixie, but pure courage.

Then suddenly two things happened.

"Story!" Nyfe shouted, his voice sounding like a eerie scream. And at the same time, Pitch let the mass of darkness dive at Story.

Story felt a sudden numbness covering her, and she jerked awake, but it wasn't enough. It felt like her heart was being squeezed of any feelings. She barely saw Nyfe attacking Pitch, only to be swatted aside like a fly. She tried to crawl over to him, fighting what was trying to make her cold inside. But more of the dark poured into her, and she looked up at the Moon, her eyes begging for help.

And Story fell into the invading darkness.

Nyfe tried to stop the dark man, but found himself smacked into a wall. After he landed on the ground, he quickly checked his wings and then went to check on his Story.

What he found instead, was a girl leaving with Pitch. The Pixie's anger only further increased when he saw her smile up at the man and then both disappear into a shadow. He tried to follow, but ran into another wall.

Nyfe, not wanting to be without his Story, screamed at the wall. He then frowned and shot off into the sky.

He was getting the Guardians.

* * *

_**I've been wanting to get a conversation with the Moon and Story, for the longest time. But every time that I tried, it never came out right. But now here it is.**_

_**Hope you like it. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
